See Spot....
by Pups Goils
Summary: A truely evil force has stricken the newsie world. The force of *Do, do do* MVs! (Mock Scream of Horror)
1. Spot - Mush

Disclaimer: I own Mysterious Voice. That's about it. 

Authors Note: If you are one of those fans who is hopelessly devoted to Newsies and think they could do no wrong do not, I repeat do not read this fiction. This is terrible, absolutely frighting. Also, don't read if you are: Weak of Heart Weak Of stomach Weak in General It is possibly more terrifying than my old math teacher, George Bush, and the guy who sits next to my in advisement COMBINED! In fact, I take back what I said above. No one, I repeat NO ONE should read this. It will scar you for life, the words will be forever burned into your brain. And you won't want them there. Turn back now, why there is still time. To top it all of this would never happen. I mean, not even in a musical, where it seems anything (including disappearing mustaches) is possible! It is less likely than Denton dating David! Yes, it's that bad. 

**See Spot **

The Newsies are sitting at Tibby's minding there own business when quit suddenly a random person pops in. They are dressed from head to toe in black, with no visible skin. Therefore, they are but a Mysterious Voice. This is the scene that soon unfolds. 

MV: See Spot. See Spot Run. Run Spot! Run!  
Spot: I ain't runnin.  
MV: *Sadly* Oh...... *Then in sudden cheery tone* See Jack. See Jack Run. Run Jack! Run!  
Jack: What are you? Crazy? I'm not listen to ya.  
MV: See Les. See Les Run. Run Les! Run!  
Les: *Cough* Run for a buck miss?  
MV: OH! How adorable! 

**The Mysterious Voice, now obviously a girl, reaches in a purse that you never noticed before, and that would be hard considering it is light pink. She hands Les a dollar. The kid instantly takes off, and you get the feeling it's not cause she asked him to. **

All: *Blink, blink*  
Kid Blink: What? I didn't say anything.   
All: *Blink, blink*  
All: *Blink, blink*  
Kid Blink: Hey, stop that!  
All: *Blink, blink*  
Kid Blink: Shut the hell up already!  
All: Okay than.......  
MV: See Skittery. See Skittery-  
Skittery: I am not running for less than two dollars.  
MV: Strip down to his pink long Johns.  
All: What!?!?!  
Spot: You wear PINK long Johns!  
Skittery: So? You wear pink suspenders.  
Spot: They're red damn it!  
MV: Strip Skittery! Strip!  
Spot: Yeah Skit, strip. Or are ya a chicken.  
Skittery: I ain't no chicken! It's just that she's a lady and.....  
Spot: Chicken.  
Skittery: Fine! *Skittery strips down to those lovely pink long Johns.*  
MV: Yeah! Okay, now.... Who haven't I done?   


**The Newsies actually part to reveal a very serious looking David. They also seemed to be pointing at the now worried looking David. If the Mysterious Voice had the ability to laugh evilly, she would at this time. **

MV: See David.  
David: Wait! There's Mush, and Itey, and-  
MV: See David Kiss Jack.  
All: *Stare at Jack and David who are standing next to each other. The two back away uncertainly.*  
MV: Kiss Jack and David! Kiss!  
David and Jack: No way! He's a guy! (A/N: No, REALLY. Wait, I'm serious. IS David a guy? He seems to be in a lot of Gay relationships and he NEVER does the pelvic thrust. Maybe he's hiding something.)  
Racetrack: No way they be doing that. Huh guys?  
Mush: *Thinking...* Bet they will.  
All: *Look at Mush oddly*  
Racetrack: Whole dollar says they won't!  
Mush: You're on!   
MV: *Pleading pathetically* Pretty Please? (A/N: Oh! The Alliterations! They're attacking!)  
David and Jack: NO!  
MV: How about for five dollars?  
David: For the last time no! We won't do that sort of...... thing. Will we Jack?  
Jack: *Seeming to brake out of a trance* What? No, of course not.   
MV: *Smiling Slyly* Ten?  
David: N- 

**Jack, in what can only be described as a flash of lighting, reaches over and kisses David, Much to the Mysterious Voices delight. After a second David kisses back. In less than a minute the kiss is over and both boys are holding crisp, ten dollar bills. **

All: *Blink, blink*  
Kid Blink: Hey! I wasn't the one making out with a guy!  
All: *Shock slowly going away* Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!  
MV: That's Three points for me.  
Mush: And a dollar for me, no kissing involved.  
Racetrack: Ah, shit!  
MV: Oh, poor Racy...  
All: *Chuckle*  
Racetrack: Racy? What the hell is that?  
MV: You have a cleaner mouth in the movie.  
All: Movie? What's A movie?  
MV: Now, Let's see Mush.  
Mush: No! I'm not kissing!  
MV: See Mush strip!  
Mush: When Hell freezes over.  
MV: Oh, come on.  
Mush: I said no!  
Racetrack: Don't do it. None of us, minus Jack and Davis, wanna see dat.  
Jack: *Handling money like diamonds* Shut up Race.  
MV: How bout just to your boxers?  
Mush: What part of no don't you understand?  
MV: For Five dollars?  
Mush: *Is out of his boxers in 3.5 seconds flat*  
MV: Oh my GOSH! *Squeals*  
Spot: What da hell was dat?  
MV: Sorry, teeny bopper moment.  
Specs: What's a teeny bopper?  
MV: Ah, a new Newsies shows his face. Very well, you shall be soon.  
Specs: Wait I didn't mean-  
MV: But first Racetrack! 

* * *

What's next? What is the mysterious voice going to pay racetrack to do? Who the hell is the mysterious voice? Where are the Newsies learning on this bad languages? Find out, on the next episode of LOST IN SPACE!  
Wait, my bad. I mean: SEE SPOT!  
Note: I am a Racetrack fan, a Mush fan, an Itey fan (Who, by the way, I am convinced is Patrick. Don't ask.) and a hopeless David/Jack fan. I think Denton should die a pain filled death, same with Sarah. Why? Because they are both home wreckers. Trying to brake up Jack and Davy! This serves as a warning, people will be hurt. But hey, I told ya not to read it. 

Don't worry, I'm not like most. If you don't review, I will forgive you. If you flame, no problem there either. In fact, I will most likely think you sane. 


	2. Racetrack - Bumlets

** See Spot **

_Episode Two: See Race - See Bumlets_ MV: See Race Track.   
Race: Please, have mercy. I'm but a poor boy with no money for food. Tibby: WHAT!?!?!  
Race: Er....  
MV: See Rack Track look cool.  
All: *Blink Blink.*  
Kid Blink: AAAAAHHHHH!  
Mush: Can I have my clothes back?  
MV: Look Cool Race Track. Look Cool.  
Race: *Standing looking quite pleased with himself* I always look cool sweet heart.   
MV: DIDYOUHEARTHAT!OHMIGOD!HECALLEDMESWEETHEART!OHMIGOD!AHHH!OHMIGOD!I'VEDIEDANDGONETOHEAVEN!OHMIGOD!RACYLOVESME!OHMIGOD!AHHHHHH!  
Race: Um.... Yeah.  
Specs: Teeny Bopper moment?  
MV: Beyond Teeny Bopper moment. Closer to obsessed stalker moment.  
All: Ahhhh......  
Race: I'm God's gift to women.  
Mush: Can I have my clothes back?  
Spot: *Almost, jealously!?!?* Shut up.  
Race: *Cocky smile firmly on face* Yeah, they all have that reaction over me.  
Spot: Said Shut up.  
Race: Is it MY fault I'm irresistible?  
Spot: SHUT THE HELL UP! 

** Of course, Racetrack instantly shuts up. I mean, he's conceded not stupid. Poor Spot, last girl he dated dumped him for Racetrack (*cough*slut*cough*) but it really WAS Spot's fault. Perhaps he shouldn't attempt dating six girls at once......... **

MV: *Taking deep calming breath* Okay, I'm over it.  
Race: Whatever you say... *Evil smile* Sweetheart.  
MV: *Swoon*  
Spot: *Glare*  
Everyone Else: .......  
MV: But really, moving on.   
Spot: I don't get why she didn't swoon over ME.  
Race: You just don't have the Italian charm.  
Spot: Italian's don't HAVE charm.  
Race: Fuckin Irish.  
Mush: Can I have my clothes back?  
MV: See Specs.  
Spot: I'm MUCH hotter than Racetrack.  
Race: It's the tap dancing.  
Spot: You tap dance!?!   
Race: Attracts them like crazy.  
Spot: Maybe I should learn how.  
Race: It's harder than it looks. Took me forever, but I can do a back flip.  
MV: See Specs do a pelvic thrust.  
Spot: *Not really listing to the MV* Now that I'd like to see.  
All: *Blink, Blink*  
Kid Blink: For Heaven Sakes!  
Jack: Um, Spot.  
Spot: *Still not really listening* Yeah?  
Jack: Do you just realize what you said?  
Spot: *He really should tune in* Huh? Oh, sure.  
Jack: Okay than....  
Mush: Can I have my clothes back?  
All: Shut Up Mush.  
Mush: *Meekly* I'm cold.  
MV: Thrust Specs! Thrust.  
Kid Blink: Boy does THAT sound wrong.  
Itey: I don't think this is children appropriate.  
Specs: *Shrugs* 

** Specs, being the sweet boy he is, does in fact do the pelvis thrust. Mysterious Voice has another so called Teeny Bopper Moment (TBM) Pelvic Thrust should be a required action of all cute guys. May All Teeny Boppers Swoon! **

MV: See Bumlets.  
Crutchy: Has anyone else noticed that this has pretty much lost it's plot?  
Itey: It never had on to begin with.  
Crutchy: Good Point.  
MV: See Bumlets talk. Talk Bumlets! Talk!  
All: *Look at Bumlets expectantly.*  
Bumlets: *Silence*  
All: *Continue to stare at Bumlets.*  
Bumlets: *Silence*  
All: *Are wondering why Bumlets doesn't just end the stares and say something*  
Bumlets: *Silence*  
Jack: Um.... Is Bumlets mute? 

** The Newsies talk awhile before releasing that they in fact have no idea if Bumlets is mute or not. He's never talked before, but he's never said he couldn't. Wait.... **

MV: Well, I guess now would be a good time for someone else.  
All: *Nod*  
MV: See......  



	3. Jack -Dutchy

**See Spot...**  
_ See Jack - See Dutchy_

**A/N:** This chapter may not be suitable for young readers. Than again, which chapter HAS been?

**Okay, so let's review. At this point in time Mush is in down to his boxers, Skittery's wearing only his pink long Johns, David and Jack are on opposite sides of the room and looking oddly at each other, Les is gone, and Racetrack is standing there just looking cool. What a happy little family they make. Only someone is missing.**

MV: See Jack.  
Jack: *In whiny tone* but we've already seen me!  
MV: See Jack lasso Pup.  
Harlem Boys: Who?  
Spot: You know, Pup. He appears in the flicker, but only in one scene. It's the scene where Jack is riding away in the carriage and on the left corner of your screen is a group of boys. Okay, PAUSE. Now, there should be three small boys in the front of this group. The best dress and tallest of the three, the one who looks like he is comforting the others, he's Pup.   
Harlem Boys: *Blink, Blink*  
Kid Blink: SHUT THE HELL UP YOUS GUYS! I DIDN"T DO NUTHIN!  
All: *Sigh*  
Jack: I can't lasso that far? What are you crazy?  
David: *Sarcastically* No, she's perfectly sane Jack.  
Jack: Shut up David.  
MV: Lovers Quarrel!  
Jack: Whatever. Anyway, I can't do dat.  
Specs: Has anyone else noticed that the Mysterious Voice goes back in fourth between New Yawk accents?  
Itey and Bumlets: *Nods*  
Specs: Just makin sure I wasn't the only one.   
MV: *Speaking to Jack* Yes you can, and do you know why?  
All: Why?  
MV: Cause this a musical.  
Jack: *Eyes light up* You know, your right!  


** Jack takes off his belt which now doubles as a lasso rope (No, his pants don't fall down. Honestly, get your mind out of the gutter.) and, well, throws the rope out then drags it back. Pup's stuck on the end. **

Pup: Lemme go.  
MV: Ah! He's so CUTE!  
All: *Blink, Blink*  
Kid Blink: I'm warnin ya....  
MV: But moving. See Kid Blink.  
Kid Blink: Haven't I suffered enough!  
MV: See Kid Blink... Ha Kid Blink has depth perception! Kid Blink can hardly see!  
Kid Blink: THAT"S IT! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF ALL THIS! I'M LEAVING!  


** Kid Blink marches out of Tibby's. Don't ask me why none of the other newsies have done this. Wait, I know. Cause it's a musical. **

MV: See Crutchy.  
Jack: *Lovin this lasso stuff.* Want me to lasso Blink back? I will! Please?  
MV: Not now Jack. Honestly act your age. Where was I.......  
Crutchy: See Itey.  
Itey: Hey!  
MV: *In cheerful tone* Thanks Crutchy! See Crutchy.  
Crutchy: Damn.  
MV: See Crutchy run! Ha, Crutchy Can't run!  


** This paretically mean act of the Mysterious Voice's caused Crutchy to fallow Blink's lead and run out, er, limp out the door in tears. Ah, Poor Crutchy... This was of course fallowed by Jack's offer to lasso him back. **

Jack: *Again with Pleading Pathetically* Pretty Please.  
MV: Ahhhh! Alliterations are attacking!  
Itey: Someone should stop them soon.  
Dutchy: Wait! Why would we.....um...  
Specs: worry?   
Dutchy: Yeah, worry. We don't know what alliterations are....  
All: Good Point....  
Spot: The MV is beyond screwed up.  
MV: Shut up Spot.  
Spot: Why should I? 

** Two Minutes Later **

Spot: Okay! I'll never make such a cursed comment again! Just get her off of me.  
MV: Okay, I think you've learned your lesson. You can let go of him Erin.  
Erin: *Hugging Spot VERY tightly* No!   
MV: *In stricter voice* Erin.....  
Erin: NEVER!  
Spot: *In weak, pathetic voice that you didn't think Spot had* Help.  
MV: Come on Erin, I need him for this chapter.  
Erin: *Hugging Spot closer* Mine.  
MV: *sighing* Fine, you can have him.  


** Erin, yanking at Spot, happily drags him away, much to Spot's disproval. (Spot: I can't believe you're letting her do this to me! A/N: Shut up Spot.) Erin shall, from this point on, be known as "That slightly off girl who was obsessed with hugging Spot" **

Jack: So, who was that slightly off girl who was obsessed with hugging Spot?  
MV: Yep, that's her.  
Specs: Yeah, but who IS she?  
MV: Don't you guys know?  
All: *Shakes heads*  
MV: But Jack does...  
Jack: I do?  
MV: You just said her name!  
All: *Blink, blink* 

** Through the stony walls of Tibby's you can make out a voice cry "STOP CALLING ME!" **

All: Riiiight......  
MV: Moving on....  
Itey: We'd rather not.  
MV: To bad. Moving on...  
Dutchy: This is the worst Fanfiction ever.  
MV: *Sounding slightly perturbed* Moving on.  
Specs: I don't know. Mary Sue fics are pretty bad.....  
MV: IF ONE MORE OF YOU CHEAP EXTRAS INTERRUPTS ME I WILL CUT OFF YOUR BALLS WITH A RUSTY KNIFE! IS THAT CLEAR?  
All: *Silent*  
MV: Good. Now, moving on. We have a request.  
All: A request?  
MV: It's a request to see Dutchy.  
Dutchy: *Pales*  
MV: From a fan. I think she likes you. *Winks at Dutchy, though no one can see it through her black mask.*  
Dutchy: It she liked me she wouldn't suggest that you torture me with See Spot.  
Racetrack: Actually, I thought the Jack/David one was the worst.  
MV: Gee, Racetrack. I believe that';s the first time you referred to that event without cursing.  
Racetrack: Fuckin gays.  
MV: Damn, guess not. Why must you be preadjust against homosexuals?  
Jack/David: We AREN'T homosexuals!  
Racetrack: I'm not preadjust against homosexuals. I'm Italian.  
MV: *Eye rolling, though no one can see this* Oh, well THAT's explains it.  
Racetrack: It does, doesn't it?  
MV: Where were we? Oh yes, See Dutchy.  
Dutchy: No! Please! Anyone but me! I still have a long life ahead of me! Pick Snipeshooter! He'll die sooner because of the cigars anyway!  
Snipeshooter: *smoking* Hey!  
MV: See Dutchy dance.  
Dutchy: Excuse me?  
MV: Dance Dutchy! Dance!  
Dutchy: What kind of request is that!  
MV: The alliteration kind.  
Dutchy: Do I look queer? I'm not dancing! Pick sumtin else.   
Specs: She did it again! First, it's proper English. Than suddenly, New Yawk accent!  
MV: Fine then, you have a choice. Dance or do pole dancing.  
Dutchy: Booth of those or dancing!  
MV: But one involves a dress and the other a pole.  
Dutchy: I'll take the pole dancing.  


** The Mysterious Voice points to poll that no one ever noticed before in the middle of Tibby's! Gasp, the surprises in store! The room goes dark with the exception of a disco light. Sexy strip music begins in the background. Dutchy steps up to the pole looking like he's done this a thousand times. Makes ya wonder what they do when they're not on screen, doesn't it.**

Slipping on leg around the pole he leans in, giving the crowd a look of lust. Never mind that half the crowd is banging on the windows trying to get out, the mysterious voice and a few fans that randomly appear are close to passing out. That's all that matters, right? Dutchy does a slow turn on the pole, still attached only by his leg. On the turn he manges to lean back and pull of his shirt. Thank God for six packs. The girls let out what sounded like soft, heart aching sighs. Dutchy throw them a wink over his shoulder. It's a miricule half of them didn't all pass out on spot. However, Spot had been dragged out, so they had to settle with passing out on to Mush.

The boys began throwing chairs at the windows, which had been covering in thick titanium plates as to block out the light as Dutchy started to do something very interesting to the pole using his hip and tongue. Each swing caused one or two of the girls to groan, as he keep the rhythm a slow, torturing beat. Slowly he reached for the button to free his swollen manhood for his pants. He thank God he hadn't worn underwear that day as he pulled for his-

Wait, this isn't a romance novel OR porn shot. Gee, what was I thinking. On to the next chapter than. 

* * *

Well there we go. Yet another disturbing chapter of See Spot... I'd like to thank my reviewers (all three of em ~_^) For, well, reviewing... I hope I made someone's day with that Dutchy sceen. 


End file.
